Calypso
by Nira Black
Summary: Renee Halifax has just arrived at Xavier Mansion, hoping to find acception for her mutant curse. What she realizes is that she must overcome the conflict within her before she can truly be accepted.
1. Default Chapter

Dear Professor Charles Xavier,  
  
My name is Renee Halifax and I am 15 years old. I live in Yorkshire, England. While reading an American Newspaper recently, I discovered a unique advertisement that told of a school for the mutants; your school. I hope dearly that you would not find it to forward of me to ask if I may join your school. You see I'm in a dreadful situation where I'm residing, the people all are afraid of me and I have nowhere to go. I hope that you will accept me as a student, for I am at my very wits end.  
  
Yours truly,  
Renee Halifax-'Calypso'  
  
Dear Renee Halifax,  
  
I was overjoyed at receiving your letter. You will find it odd, but I have actually known of you for several weeks and have merely been waiting for the time when I may contact you. As it seems, you had the same idea! I assure you that it was not to forward to ask for a place to live at my institute, it would be my immense pleasure. Enclosed with this letter is a plane ticket. We will be awaiting your arrival at the Bayville Airport July 23.  
  
Sincerely,  
Professor Charles Xavier 


	2. Arrival

Chapter One: Arrival  
  
Renee stepped off the plane, clutching her small brown duffle and stifling an immense yawn. She had fought off sleep for more than 24 hours in fear of encountering a nightmare that could set off her recently discovered powers.  
Her bluish green hair, tied in pigtails at the base of her skull and draped over both shoulders, stood out like a sore thumb in the brightly lit airport waiting room. Blinking her solid blue eyes in the dazzling afternoon sunlight that streamed though the windows, she squinted and searched the crowd for whom she would identify as Professor Charles Xavier and Ororo Munroe.  
Spotting a bald man in a wheelchair and a pretty black woman with snow-white hair scanning the passengers, she felt an unexpected jolt in her stomach. Quickly she closed her eyes and breathed deeply, trying to steady her emotions as she prepared to speak to the people who would decide her future.  
Carefully she straightened the blue/green tank top that lay over her long sleeved blue and white striped shirt, and brushed her hands nervously over her ripped blue/green pants. Feeling she could do no more to prepare, or rather stall, Renee began walking towards the two adults who were smiling as she approached.  
The dull thud-thudding noise of her comfortable old oversized brown boots seemed to echo within Renee's ears as she walked slowly towards the two, trying to think of what she could say. She felt terribly self- conscious and had to take a few more deep breaths again to quiet her thoughts. She couldn't let anything bad happen right in front of them. They were her last hope.  
"Hello Renee." The woman called Ororo or "Storm" said warmly. Renee felt her mind quiet a little. Certainly these people will be easy to befriend.  
"Hullo." She said shyly.  
"It's wonderful to finally see you here safe." Professor Xavier said resting an arm on the arm of his wheelchair. "The weather has been horrible for traveling, we were worried when your flight was delayed."  
They were worried about her? She didn't even know them! Renee felt a strange feeling she'd never encountered. These people she had never even spoken to before cared about her. She smiled brightly, stepping out of her earlier shell of awkwardness.  
"Yes. It was ghastly for a bit but," She gestured towards one of the windows with a pale hand. "It's lovely weather now. It's nothing like drab old England." She beamed almost as brightly as the sun, feeling her spirits soar. She had never felt so happy!  
Suddenly the floor beneath her began to move and sway, and both Professors began to move backwards by some unseen force. Renee felt fear bubble up inside of her as she realized what was happening. No. No not right now. Please not now.  
"What's happening?" Storm cried, a confused but unfrightened look on her face.  
"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean.I just." Renee felt despair coursing through her veins, waves of energy emanating from her emotions.  
Realization seemed to dawn on Professor Xavier's face as the teen's emotions became stronger and the floor moved abnormally like the waves of an angry sea. Other people around the airport were beginning to take notice and were looking terrified.  
"Renee!" Professor Xavier called sternly. "Concentrate. Take a deep breath and relax your feelings."  
Renee, too humiliated to say anything, nodded in reply and closed her blue eyes. Taking a deep breath she concentrated on the only thing that calmed her down. The ocean. She watched crests of foam appear as each wave reached its peak and then was swallowed again by the water. Each wave brought more comfort to her, allowing her to relax her intense emotions and therefore control the real waves of energy that were pouring from her.  
Finally, she opened her eyes to see Storm walking cautiously towards her.  
"Come, Renee." She said in a soothing voice. "Professor Xavier will take care of the others." Renee sighed, her emotions now in control as she walked to the exit with the white haired woman.  
"I-I didn't mean to.I'm sorry. I'll understand if you wish to send me back." Renee said quietly, trying to keep her thoughts contained while she perched on the edge of a dagger in her control. "It's really alright." She sounded neither sad nor scared as she spoke in this monotone voice she had learned to use when voicing something she felt deeply about.  
Storm turned to face her, a surprised look upon her pretty face. "Send you back? Child, the very reason you are here is to learn how to control your gifts."  
"Gifts? They're not gifts. I'm cursed." Renee sighed heavily.  
Ororo Munroe place a hand on the girl's shoulder and stopped her momentarily in front of the door. "Child, most of us say that at one time or another. And perhaps when we speak it, our gifts truly are curses. But once you have learned control, you will learn to accept your talents and not regret them."  
Renee smiled slightly, thinking desperately how she wished she could allow the intense happiness that was pounding at her heart to envelope her. 


End file.
